


Rotting

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Coward is spoiled.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts).



Coward is spoiled.

It's the curse of the upper class, Blackwood thinks. This blind arrogance, baseless confidence. The way Coward takes without a second thought, as it pleases him, and with equal ease, abandons. Discards. Uses up, wastes.

It's sickening how contemptuously blind he can be.

He's found a certain … interest, in Blackwood, in sin, in the greediness of lowered eyes and bowed head, but it is still nothing more than an act. The taint of his breeding is still laid on his skin like brusies.

Blackwood will only spoil him further, unfold what is beginning to stir in the the hidden parts of Coward's fear. Spoil him, make him unfit for anything but Blackwood's use.

Coward will never be able to discard him.


End file.
